It Could Be Love
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: Based on 'Syzygy' and their 'I really love you' fighting/ jealously. I just had to get this out of my system- You know how it is! I suck at summaries, but what is inside is ten times better I promise!    Rated T for Language.


**Mulder & Scully- It could be love**

**Based on 'Syzygy' and their "I really love you" fighting/ jealously which to be honest made me laugh! You know how it is; I just had to get this out of my system! Enjoy and please R&R =) Thanks! **

**P.S- I don't own the characters; they belong to Chris Carter, well, all of them except Kelly- she's my creation from my imagination! =)**

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." Scully replied as she got into the car after reviewing the crime scene. She was in NO mood for work today or especially Mulder and his 'Scully is sceptical' crap. She sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window as Mulder quietly got into the car and started to drive back to their motel.

The journey back to the motel was quiet and there was a tension in the air between them, which was broken by the sound of Mulder's phone ringing.

"Mulder...Detective White Hey... Sure... Can I call you back? ...Okay, thanks, bye."

Mulder hung up & continued driving without looking at Scully. After about 5 minutes, he quickly glanced at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she still had the fuming look on her face, so he thought he would do what he thought he did best- lighten the mood.

"You know if the wind changes, your face will stay like that." He said as he smiled at her.

Without looking at him, she simply replied, "F*ck off Mulder."

"Jeez Scully, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for you and your sarcasm sh*t today." She replied as he stopped the car outside their motel room. Scully got out quickly with Mulder hot on her heels as she approached her room.

"Scully, I don't know what I've done that's p*ssed you off, but I just want you to know..."

At that point Scully had entered her room and shut the door. Mulder heard her lock it from the inside.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. He knew she'd cool off in a bit.

Scully collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Mulder is an ass," she muttered under her breath. "Detective White this, Detective White that. Thank God for Detective White." She continued to mutter sarcastically. She needed to let off steam.

After what felt like 30 minutes, she reached for her bag that had been flung at the bottom of her bed and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. She lit up and inhaled deeply. She hadn't smoked from she was in med school, but lately the stress had been getting to her so she carried a packet for times like these.

She paced around her room, continuing to smoke, when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Mulder on the other side.

"F*ck off Mulder." She shouted through the door.

"Come on Scully, I just wanna talk...please, I come bearing gifts."

He held a bottle of her favourite wine up to the peephole and waited. He knew she couldn't say no to this and that p*ssed her off even more. She unlocked the bolts and opened the door to stare him in the eye.

"Mulder, you know I'm p*ssed off and therefore this makes you an ass."

"Well in this case, I'm glad to be an ass because this got you to talk to me."

"Not that I'm going to talk." She replied as she sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Okay then, you just relax with this glass of wine and just listen while I talk." Mulder handed her a glass and poured himself a glass. He sat down beside her leaning against the footboard. He noticed the cigarette in her hand and chuckled.

"I never knew you smoked Scully," he stated casually reaching forward and taking it from between her fingers and having a drag. "And Marlboro, you smoke a good brand." He handed it back to her. She just looked at him in shock. "I used to smoke for a while in College." He replied reading her mind and took a few mouthfuls of his wine. He continued to watch her smoke.

"Lemme guess Scully, you haven't smoked from you were in med school; even back then your Mom and Dad didn't know and now you only smoke on stressful occasions or when you're severely p*ssed off."

'_Oh he's good!'_ she thought as she continued to ignore Mulder and drink the wine he'd brought. Mulder stared at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts. She saw him staring, so she gave him the finger. He chuckled, knowing that she couldn't possibly keep this up much longer; it just wasn't in her nature.

"Scully look," he started, shifting to get more comfy where he was sitting. "Scully, I don't know what I've done, but whatever it is, I'm sorry."

She stared into her glass and muttered, "No point saying you're sorry if you don't know what you're sorry for."

"Okay Scully, what is it?" he replied quickly getting slightly peeved off now too. "Is it this case?"

She was quiet.

"Is it the fact that I'm right about the case?"

She remained quiet.

"Is it Detective White?"

Scully scoffed and Mulder knew that's what it was. "Don't be ridiculous Mulder. Why would you even bring that up?"

"So it _is_ about her? Scully, come on. We're not teenagers anymore, we're adults. We worked with different people on every case, so what's different with this one?"

Scully snapped. "You're shutting me out Mulder and ditching me. I don't take kindly to that especially after everything we've been through.

"Oh my God Scully, if you think I'm trying to replace you, you're wrong. No one could ever do that. I wouldn't let them. I care too much about you to let that happen." Mulder replied; flustered and all in one breath.

Scully's eyes shot up from her glass.

"What did you say?"

Mulder replayed everything in his head and realised what he'd done.

"I wouldn't let them."

"No, _not_ that. The other bit; about caring."

Mulder climbed off the bed and sat his glass on the side table.

"I gotta go." He said quickly and headed for the door. Scully cut him off between the door and the bed. She looked him in the eye.

"Mulder, just tell me."

They both knew subconsciously that they had been dancing around this subject for ages. Mulder glanced at her and then at his feet.

"I can't Scully, not like this." He whispered.

"Why not?" She whispered back forgetting that she was pissed off at him.

He was silent for some time.

"I don't know, I just can't." He whispered twiddling with his hands and still looking at the floor. "I can't tell you because I don't want to lose you."

Scully closed in on the gap between them without even realising it. "How do you know you'll lose me?"

She was staring up into his eyes and he was frozen in time just staring back at hers. They were having a conversation through their eyes; something they did best.

'_Mulder, don't run away from this.'_

'_Scully, please don't make me do this.'_

'_Tell me what you're so afraid off.'_

'_Scully I can't tell you that.'_

'_Mulder, you know you can tell me anything.'_

They were startled by a knock on the door. Neither of them moved and they both kept their gaze into each other's eyes.

"Who is it?" Scully called softly.

"It's Detective White, I was looking for Agent Mulder; you haven't seen him have you?"

Scully looked at him and put her finger to his lips telling him to stay quiet. "No, I haven't. I thought he was with you on the case."

"Oh okay, thanks. If you see him, tell him I need to speak to him urgently about the case."

With that, Detective White was gone. Mulder was looking at Scully strangely.

"What was that about?" He whispered, referring to her keeping him quiet.

"I'm not letting you leave here until you talk to me Mulder. Right now, everything else can wait, but not this." Scully grabbed his hand gently and guided him over to the side of the bed were they sat down and turned to face each other.

"Mulder, please just tell me; what's the worst that can happen?" Scully whispered, still holding onto his hand and caressing it gently with her thumb. Subconsciously, she knew what he had to say, but she needed to hear him say it.

Mulder gulped, and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't even know where to start.

"Scully, I," he began, "I've never been good at this. I used to have a partner, Kelly, and at first, I hated her because I had been so used to working on my own that I felt as if she were invading _my_ space, invading what _I_ was good at. About 6 months after we started working together, I thought I was falling for her. We were on a case back in 91' and I made a rookie mistake. She was gunned down right in front of me. She died in hospital 3 hours later, and it was from there on, that I vowed I would work alone. When Skinner told me that he was assigning me a partner, I protested against it. I didn't want a repeat of what happened. The day you arrived, I promised myself to do whatever it took to make sure I hated you, so that what happened with Kelly wouldn't have the chance to happen again, but the moment you walked through the door, something inside me wouldn't and couldn't let me hate you. As soon as we started talking that day, I knew I was smitten. I can't say everything I want to say to you Scully, because I lose everything I love and I know I couldn't survive if I lost you; I almost thought I'd died when you were abducted, and at that time, the flashbacks of both Samantha and Kelly started again." Mulder's eyes had begun to go bloodshot, and Scully could see he was fighting back tears. She had watery eyes too.

"Mulder," She whispered, and without thinking, moved her hand to his cheek and cupped his face. "I promise you'll never ever lose me. I'm not going anywhere." She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. He put his arms around her waist and held her close. Individually, they didn't know it, both of them wanted to stay like that forever. Mulder was smelling her hair, and she had practically now somehow ended up on his lap. He moved his arm around her waist and his other arm went to her back. This sent chills up Scully's spine; but it was a good sort of chills. Mulder felt her breath on his neck and he was trying to control his breathing, which had now increased rapidly.

Mulder looked at his watch- 5:45pm. "Scully," he soothed. She pulled back from the crook of his neck and looked up at him. "Let me buy you dinner, just as a way of saying sorry for being an ass."

She chuckled and kissed him softly on the cheek; a friendly gesture they often shared. "Sure, sounds good." She was about to move off his lap, when he turned her head to face him again."Scully, I am sorry." He said, moving a stray hair out of her face. Something about his voice was different than it usually was. He slowly leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against hers. He was taking a large risk, but was surprised when she didn't pull away. She kissed him back, her hands tangled in his hair. It was such a sweet kiss! He pulled away again, looking deeply into her eyes, as she moved back beside him on the bed so he could get up. She was smiling at him subtly, as he headed for the door to go and buy them dinner. As he was half way out the door, he said, "You know what, this," he gestured to the both of them and their friendship/ partnership/ relationship, "this could be love." He smiled a large white smile at her, and closed the door quietly. Scully kept staring at the door and smiling the same sort of smile that she had just seen on Mulder's face. "That it may be Mulder, that it may be."


End file.
